


Breathe

by Buggirl



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggirl/pseuds/Buggirl
Summary: Gabriel Ryder knows he's being manipulated, but he's not sure he cares.





	Breathe

Gabriel holds his breath as he lets the sniper take the shot. Sloane drops rigid to the rocky floor and the ground rumbles under him.

He hears Sabine’s voice, not SAMs. It’s shrill, judging and utterly disapproving. He’d interfered with something he never had a right to, a decision that ended with death and an uncertain future for Kadara. He pushes back and relegates it to a chasm in his mind. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. He tells himself this before the blood pools and sinks into the sulfurous sickly rock turning the dirt at his feet crimson.

Reyes laughs and the sound reverberates around the space and shakes him from the vision before him. He’s made the ultimate selfish decision, for attraction, and for a voice whispering lewd epithets in his ear.

He remembers to take a breath.

* * *

 

“Do you want this, Ryder?” Reyes words are hot on his neck as he pushes him back against a rocky wall in the bowels of Kadara Port. “Do you?”

Gabriel’s voice catches in his throat. “Yes,” he replies. He’ll consent. To the manipulation, to the game of rebels, to the hands that pull at his clothes.

The smug bastard knows the Pathfinder is in his pocket and when Reyes runs a thumb over his lip, Gabriel tries to kiss it before it’s cruelly taken away. He’s putty in the man’s hands.

He moans a quiet moan. “Tell me I’m more than a means to an end, Reyes.”

“You’re more than a means to an end, Gabriel.” He parrots the words with a smirk. He has a liar’s mouth, they both fucking know it.

He draws in a moan as Reyes bites his neck. Although he knows Reyes is lying, he still tries to read him. _How do you read the unreadable?_ He asks silently.

_That is not within my parameters Pathfinder. You have increased--_

_It’s a rhetorical question SAM._

Gabriel laughs.

“What’s funny?” Reyes nips Gabriel’s chin. “Huh? What amuses our human Pathfinder?”

“The way you’re sucking and biting my neck. Are you a vampire? Trying to acquire every bit of blood from me? Haven’t I given enough of myself?”

Reyes voice is husky and a hand slips up an under Gabriel’s shirt. It strokes the bare skin of his stomach. “I’ve no wish to draw blood away from your vital organs.”

Gabriel exhales and empties his lungs as Reyes hand glides down over his pants and cups him through his clothes. His cock strains against the material, the bulge obvious and growing with every chomp against the sensitive skin of his throat.

Reyes chuckles. “I can suck somewhere else, if you please.”

Gabriel swallows and gives a silent nod.

Reyes goes down on his knees, pulls at the waistband of Gabriel’s pants and pulls it to his thighs. He doesn’t waste time, his mouth hot and wet and Gabriel loaded and ready to burst. He sinks his head back into the wall as he makes a meal of him. An apt metaphor considering Gabriel feels as though this is the first course of a larger meal Reyes has planned.

“Fuck,” he mutters under his breath. He tries not to buck as Reyes tongue makes its way from the base to the tip and back to the base again. Pleasure pools in his gut and vibrates all the way up his spine. “Fuck, Reyes.”

Reyes mouth comes off with a rude pop; his calloused hand rubs up and down his length. “Later, Gabriel. Later.” His mouth returns to Gabriel’s cock and sucks harder; smooth long strokes of Reyes' tongue caress as he sinks his mouth to the hilt, the pressure of his lips mirrors the even pace of his head as he sucks.

The power was all in Reyes hands and Gabriel a sinking fucking mess.

As long as he remembered to breathe. _Just fucking breathe. It’s fine, it’s fine._ But of course it’s fucking not fine.

He’s let Reyes call the shots, call on him as Pathfinder, and now he’s going to fuck him till he's spineless and spent. Gabriel desires more, more than he’s sure Reyes can give, more than Gabriel can ask without compromise, without the voices of his family echoing in his head.

Reyes hums against him and Gabriel is almost done. He’s wheezing and panting akin to a man on an airless planet without a helmet.

One last move of Reyes mouth and Gabriel’s fingers dig into the rock wall behind him. Nails bite into dirt and stone. His entire body jerks with the force of his climax and the moans and a stuttering string of expletives follow a noisy grunt worthy of a krogan.

Reyes stands and pushes Gabriel into the wall, his hand an iron grip on his cock as he milks every drop from the stammering Pathfinder. When he’s done, he wipes his hand on Gabriel’s shirt and gives a soft kiss to his forehead.

Gabriel sinks to his knees, a whimpering wreck of bliss. He knows whatever Reyes craves; he’ll give it to him without question.

Reyes looks down on him with a smirk and eyes shining. He runs a hand over Gabriel’s head as it sinks into his thigh.

Gabriel gasps and remembers to breathe.


End file.
